S1E4 The Birth of Miranda Hunter
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: Maxine is in terrible danger from something that has been controlling her since birth, Sasha has to tell the doctor a secret and the Spiders of Metebelis return with a "Paradox Egg" R&R is much appreciated


**The Birth of Miranda Hunter**

**In this story, my second companion is revealed more and Sasha has a great secret to tell the doctor...**

Maxine ran through the ice tunnels, the thick blue, cold tunnels of ice. She was breathing heavily and running as fast as she could, she was being chased.  
>The creature ran after her, the big living block of ice with huge arms and legs that stomped. Maxine then came to a dead-end. She was trapped and about to die...<br>She then heard that voice in her head.  
>"Maxine!" it said, it was a female voice that sounded like it had a sore throat "use the energy!"<br>Maxine nodded as the gigantic block of ice came to consume her. Maxine pointed her hand at the creature and a blue bolt of lightning came from her hand and melted the creature into a pool of water. A querky man in a tweed jacket and bow tie jogged towards her.  
>"How did you do that?" he said with amazement "Maxine you are brilliant!"<p>

Maxine was thinking about that adventure. That was when they first met. She smiled to herself  
>"Maxine" said the doctor "you can decide where we go!"<br>Maxine smiled.  
>"Yay!" she said "I love choosing where we go!" she jumped up out of her seat, but Maxine wasn't choosing this time<br>"We must go to The Intergalactic Birth Centre!" hissed the voice "We must go there!"  
>Maxine closed her eyes<br>"The Intergalactic Birth Centre" said Maxine with no effort.  
>The doctor gave her a look of confusion but then shrugged and turned the dials and switches to go there.<br>Sasha didn't feel good about going there. She had kept a huge secret from the doctor. Something she couldn't tell him...

The TARDIS materialised in a small room. The walls were bright white like a hospital. The doctor, Sasha and Maxine all stepped out of the blue box.  
>"Not another cupboard!" said the doctor annoyed "I always land in these things!"<br>Maxine smiled, she remembered the time they landed in Barack Obama's wardrobe before he was president.  
>They walked out of the cupboard and they were inside a hospital ward.<p>

This ward was bright white, similar to ward 26 on New Earth. Screams of pain could be heard, people giving birth. Sasha felt very uncomfortable, it made her feel sick.  
>"So Maxine" said the doctor confused "what did you want to do here?"<br>"Umm..." said Maxine trying to think of an excuse "This...This was where I was born! I wanted to remember it!"  
>"Oh" said the doctor "okay"<br>Maxine walked off quickly.  
>A woman came up to the doctor and Sasha. She was a tall thin woman with long brown hair and red lips. Her face was wrinkled, she looked about 43 but trying to stay young<br>"Ahh" she said "you two must be our latest visitors! Which of you is pregnant?"  
>"Oh" said the doctor quickly trying to avoid confusion "none of us!"<br>"oh" said the woman "I'm Matron Ham, if you ever need any help just give me a call"  
>"okay" said Sasha quietly<br>The doctor and Sasha walked away, but as they did Matron Ham was doing a pregnancy scan on them using a small, round white device.  
>"I knew it!" she whispered looking at the results of her scan.<p>

Maxine was in a lift on her own, she was going to pick a floor  
>"Maxine!" whispered the voice "we must go to floor -10!"<br>"WHAT ARE YOU?" cried Maxine "how long have you been there!"  
>She started to feel her back; this creature was on her back, sitting tight.<br>Then it teleported off her back and onto the floor in front of her. It was a spider the size of an Earth cat. Maxines' eyes widened.  
>"I have been on you since birth!" it said "I am scout soldier 209 for the eight legs of Metebelis 3!"<br>"What have you been doing on me?" cried Maxine  
>"You have to do as I say!" it said "I have my eggs stored into the basement and we are going to feed them into the pregnant ones fluid tanks!"<br>"You mean..." said Maxine "you're going to pump your eggs into pregnant people?"  
>"Yes!" said 209 "I will revive my race!"<br>"Why can't you just wait for them to hatch?" said Maxine  
>"because!" said 209 "they are dormant! If they feed of an embryos growth and sit on its back then part of the parents' growth will be concentrated on the eight legs! And they will be strong and powerful!"<br>Maxine shuddered.  
>"Well I won't let you do this!" said Maxine, trying to sound strong<br>"It's too late!" hissed 209 "we are linked together now! I can twist your mind! Make it feel like red hot needles!"  
>Maxine gulped and a tear fell from her eye. She was stuck now, she had to do what this creature wanted her to do...<p>

Back in the wards, the doctor and Sasha were casually walking around looking at the new life being born, 'what a world to be brought into' thought Sasha  
>"Doctor" said Sasha quietly<br>"yes" said the doctor  
>"I have to tell you something" said Sasha "and this changes everything..."<br>"Okay" said the doctor  
>"I'm pregnant" said Sasha in a deep breath<br>The doctor stared at her with wide eyes... Sasha breathed, she had done it now, this was it, he knew  
>Then Matron Ham came running behind them.<br>"Get yourself on that bed young lady!" she shouted "you are pregnant and you did not know it! How foolish of you!"  
>"I knew the whole time!" argued Sasha "go to hell!"<br>"Right" said Matron Ham in a calmer tone "get on the bed and we'll do some tests!"  
>Sasha looked at the doctor for permission. The doctor looked at the bed as if to give her the permission.<br>Sasha climbed onto the white hospital bed.  
>Matron plugged a pipe into Sashas arm. Sasha let out a small breath of pain.<br>Sashas stomach started to swell, like she was becoming more pregnant  
>"Doctor!" she said with worry "What's going on?"<br>"I have sped up your pregnancy!" said Matron Ham  
>"you did what?" shouted Sasha angrily<br>"your baby will be here in 2 hours!" said Matron Ham  
>Sasha stared at the doctor in disbelief.<p>

Maxine was at floor -10. It was a dark room that went on for ages. The walls were grey and there were lots of pipes leading up into the ceiling. The pipes were glass and had coloured liquid in them with bubbles, each pipe a different colour  
>"Where are your eggs?" said Maxine<br>"inside me" said 209 "one of these eggs is a paradox egg"  
>"What?" said Maxine<br>"never you mind" said 209  
>209 got off Maxines' back and onto a metal box that the pipes led into from the ground.<br>"I thought you were extinct" said Maxine  
>"no" said 209 "I survived the doctors' attack! And was given the paradox egg!"<br>"What is a paradox egg?" said Maxine angrily

Sasha was lying on her hospital bed with the doctor holding her hand, she was wearing a white gown and was getting tired, 'how did this happen?' she thought  
>"I didn't know you had a boyfriend" said the doctor quietly<br>"Actually I'm married" said Sasha  
>"Wow" said the doctor amazed<br>"his name is Nik" said Sasha "Nik Ood"  
>"Mr Ood" said the doctor laughing happily<br>"yeah" whispered Sasha smiling "he doesn't even know I'm gone. I wish I could phone him"  
>"give me your phone" said the doctor taking out the sonic<br>Sasha took out her iPhone and handed it over to the doctor.  
>The doctor pressed the sonic and waved it at the phone<br>"There you go" said the doctor "try calling him"  
>Sasha dialled his number with suspense...<p>

Maxine wasn't happy. She was stressed out. The spider was just sitting above a large whole on the small metal box, like she was doing the toilet  
>"You have had a good life" said 209<br>"really?" said Maxine "I can't even remember it"  
>"I know" said 209 "because I made you forget! I made you forget your family! You were raised by your mother and father on Earth! At the age of 17 you met a man called Captain Jack Harkness! But then you got stranded on an ice world and there was the doctor!"<br>"And you were there the whole time" said Maxine "even when I was in the shower?"  
>209 laughed.<br>"You are humorous!" said 209 "but if this paradox egg goes wrong then you could never exist!"  
>Maxine gulped.<br>"So if I try to stop you" said Maxine "I get wiped"  
>"Yes" said 209 "Because the paradox egg doesn't make it to birth!"<br>"Wait a minute!" said Maxine "what are you saying?"  
>"Nothing" said 209 quickly<br>Maxine was very suspicious now.  
>"You are the perfect warrior!" said 209<br>"cheers" said Maxine  
>"yes!" said 209 "and so is your mother!"<br>"I bet she was" said Maxine  
>but Maxine didn't know what 209 meant by that...<p>

Sasha put her phone down. She was smiling at the doctor, tears welling up in her eyes.  
>"That was lovely" she whispered "the best conversation ever!"<br>The doctor smiled  
>"How long until you pop?" he said happily<br>"about half an hour according to that machine" said Sasha "Obviously time here is quicker" as it only felt about 1 hour  
>"to us" said the doctor "about 15 minutes"<br>Matron Ham came.  
>"Sasha" she said "can you tell me your maiden name?"<br>"Hunter" said Sasha  
>"The baby will have your name" said Matron Ham<br>"oh" said Sasha "okay then..." Sasha was a bit annoyed about that but she couldn't make a big deal, she just couldn't be bothered and she was thinking about what her future had in store for her... her future with the doctor.  
>Matron Ham smiled at the doctor and Sasha then walked away.<p>

Maxine was pacing.  
>"Okay" said 209 "my babies will soon be ready!"<br>"If I kill you" said Sasha "will none of these thing make it?"  
>"No" said 209 "because they are all linked to me"<br>"good enough for me!" said Sasha dashing towards 209 with her gun.  
>209 blasted a bolt of blue energy at Maxine. Maxine fell on the ground unconscious<br>"No" hissed 209 "I don't think so child!"

Sasha was breathing heavily now.  
>"I don't know how long I have left!" she said in tears<br>"It'll be fine" said the doctor "I'll get us some jammy dodgers!"  
>He ran off quickly.<br>Sasha rolled her eyes 'of all the things to look for!' she thought 'as if a tub of family circle would solve the fact she was about to give birth!'

209 was now releasing small white eggs the size of a micro-bead into the hole and they were slowly going up the pipes.  
>Maxine woke up<br>"Why have you been doing this?" said Maxine in tears "deciding where we go! Every time it was my turn to choose, you decided! WHY?"  
>"Because" said 209 "everything had to fall into place!"<br>"What do you mean?" said Maxine  
>209 stopped.<br>"All of my eggs are out! They are going to meet their hosts!" she said  
>"what's happening?" cried Maxine "what's a paradox egg?"<br>"My own egg!" said 209 "I was born here! Inside you!"  
>"You mean..." whispered Maxine "I was...born here!"<br>"Yes!" said 209 "this is your past! The doctors present!"  
>"Then my mother!" cried Maxine "Who is she?"<br>"It's time you learnt your real name!" said 209

Sashas' time was almost up. She started to scream.  
>"It's gonna come out!" she screamed<p>

"What is my real name?" said Maxine deeply and angrily  
>"Your real name is similar to your current!" said 209 "there is no such thing as poaching here! It's hunting! And Maxine is a forbidden name here! Plus it's not what you are called anyway! You are called Miranda Hunter! Your mother is just about to give birth and my egg is about to flow into you!"<br>Maxine snarled and shot at a huge glass window in the room creating a huge wind sucking 209 and Maxine into space, they fell out of the window and were just floating away in space, dead and all of the eggs dissolved into nothing, they were dead too.

Sasha then stopped... Her stomach swelled down.  
>"What?" said the doctor "what happened?"<br>Sasha looked at her monitor. She saw the scan of her womb. It said "NON-PREGNANT"  
>"The baby is gone!" said the doctor in amazement "It's just gone! It disappeared! Like it never existed!"<br>"I was gonna call her Miranda" said Sasha with a tear "Miranda Hunter"  
>Sasha then covered her mouth and gasped.<br>"What is it?" said the doctor  
>Sasha pointed at the window.<br>The doctor turned to face the window and saw a tall blonde girl wearing a black leather jacket, a short skirt and knee-high converse floating in space with a dead spider beside her.  
>The doctor looked at her with dark sympathy, 'poor, brilliant Maxine' he thought<br>He had lost another one. And he didn't know why at first... but he knew now...  
>He scanned the fluid pipe sticking in Sashas' arm with the sonic and found traces of a paradox egg.<br>The Maxine floating around faded away  
>"Sasha" said the doctor "Maxine was your daughter"<br>Sasha couldn't even look at the doctor with shock  
>"She must have stopped that spider by killing herself" said the doctor "because that spider was hatching herself and that was the egg that attached to Maxine. They were linked... that spider and egg dies then so does Maxine"<br>The spider faded away too, into nothing, it was all over.

After logging out of the hospital, the doctor and Sasha were back in the TARDIS. Sasha was sitting on the stairs looking at the ground. She had lost her child, her and her husband's child. Nik didn't even know about Sasha being pregnant. She was going to tell him on the day she met the doctor, but she didn't get a chance  
>the doctor was slowly walking around the TARDIS console operating it, everything was tense and slow.<br>"This isn't right!" said Sasha "it doesn't feel proper!"  
>"No" said the doctor "it doesn't. But not everything does. I think we might meet Maxine again"<br>"Why?" said Sasha  
>"I don't know" said the doctor "I just have a feeling that we will, and I'm usually right when it comes to that"<br>Sasha nodded.  
>"How come I can still remember Maxine?" said Sasha<br>"Because" said the doctor happily "You are a time traveller! That changes the way you see everything in the universe!"  
>"Oh" said Sasha with no effort. She walked up the stairs, she was tired and she was going to bed. The doctor watched her go up the stairs. He couldn't help but worry about everything she had been through and they hadn't been together that long.<p>

What Sasha didn't know was that she had worse to come, because she had grown on the most terrible event in the universe...


End file.
